Our Wedding
by Rose Duchess
Summary: After careful planning, their wedding day is finally here. Short sequel of What My Heart Wants.


**Well, here is the wedding oneshot that I promised and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only the character Rebecca.**

Ash was in his room in Pallet Town, adjusting his tie and straightening his hair to try to make it manageable. He was so nervous that he couldn't properly rehearse his marriage vows; he feared that he would look stupid in front of all of their guests and in front of May.

He looked down at Pikachu, who seemed much calmer than he was and asked him, "How can you not be nervous, buddy?"

Pikachu was also participating in the wedding as a groom as sorts too, since he was together with Glaceon. Pikachu simply shrugged and hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek to ease his nerves. Ash smiled at his friend, scratched Pikachu's ears to thank him and then went outside to head on to Professor Oak's Lab where everyone was gathered. Thankfully, it wasn't too far so he didn't have trouble getting there. While he was there, he greeted Max who had been on his own journey for a while now, but he felt that he wasn't ready to face Ash in a real battle yet. Then he had run into Brock and he had finally found someone who he really liked and who liked him, Lucy, the Battle Frontier Brain of the Battle Pike, she was accompanying Brock as his date while he served as Ash's groomsmen.

Everyone was in their seats, the guests consisting of many people they had kept in touch with. On May's side, there were many different Coordinators, including Drew, Solidad, Zoey, and many others and May's mother and Max. There is a seat empty for Norman who will be out with May soon. Even Rebecca came to join on this joyous occasion.

On Ash's side, there is his mother, Professors Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper, and Sycamore. There were also many friends that he had kept in touch with, such as Clemont, Bonnie and Serena along with other friends that he has met on his journey.

Ash went to his place at the altar with Gary as his Best Man with Brock and Cilan as his Groomsmen. He had gulped down his nerves when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Gary give him a small smile.

"Hey, relax Ash. There's nothing to be afraid of, we're all here to see you and May be married and live happily. If anything, I never thought that my best friend would ever know how to talk to girls let alone marry one." Gary said in his own way to make him less nervous.

He added, "You'll be fine, I know you will."

Ash nodded his head in appreciation and offered Gary a small smile back, feeling more reassured.

Then the music started to swell, signifying the start of the wedding march. The first who went down the aisle was Ash's Meganium who had used her new Magical Leaf attack and Solar Beam to create day light fireworks for the guests to see. She then ran up to Ash and tackled him to the ground and affectionately nuzzling his cheek.

"Okay, okay Meganium, you can get off me now," Ash said as he laughed at her habit.

Meganium then got off of him and watched with the other guests as Misty, the Maid of Honor came down the aisle wearing a navy blue dress that went to her ankles and it was strapless, exposing her shoulders, while she held some white roses. After her, Dawn came down the aisle with the same color blue dress but in a different strapless dress that reached her knees with the same white roses. And then Iris came down the aisle with the same type of dress Dawn was wearing and her hair was loose and put into curls.

Until finally, May was the last to be seen at the end of the aisle with her father Norman linking arms. She was wearing a brilliant white satin, strapless dress with a flowing skirt. On her head, was little diamond tiara holding a veil that went past her shoulders. In her hands, she had the same white roses, only it included blue roses as well. Ash never saw her so breathtaking before and he was in awe as she beamed at him, he smiled back as they came close to the altar.

"Who's gives this young woman to be wed?" the minister asked.

"I do," Norman replied, holding May's arm as he slowly let go.

May and Ash were now together just gazing lovingly into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

On the ground, there was something similar with Pikachu and Glaceon standing with their respective trainers and smiling.

Then they exchanged rings, they said their vows and they both said, "I do."

Then the minister announced, "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

He stepped away from them and Ash leaned in to kiss May passionately while all of the guests and the Pokémon cheered happily for the happy couple as well as for Pikachu and Glaceon as they both nuzzled each other to show that they are officially together.

Delia and Caroline both cried tears of joy for their children and everyone clapped when they came towards the couple.

Off in the distance, from the shade of a tree, a mysterious figure with a black cloak had stood on a branch to watch this happy event. His jaw is visible as he smiles at the newlyweds and the wind blew, making his cloak flap in the direction it was blowing.

This mysterious man whispered, "I wish I had been there for you, but it seems you have grown up just fine, Ash."

He switched his line of vision to Delia as she hugged her son; he also smiled and added, "You did a great job raising our son, Delia. I only wish that I came home to help you raise him."

Then he silently said, "Treat her well son, be a better husband than I was and be happy."

He smiled one final time before her called on a Alakazam and whispered, "Alakazam, Teleport."

Then in a flash, the two figures disappeared when Ash turned his head in the direction where the two figures were but then he smiled when he sensed a foreign yet familiar aura disappear.

"Ash, is there something wrong?" May asked.

He shook his head before he answered, "No, I just thought I felt someone important was watching over me."

Then they had the reception in Professor Oak's fields where the party lasted until late at night and they had congratulated the couple one last time before they all helped clean up the field. Ash and May went back to his house to make sure they had packed everything to leave for the plane to go to the Orange Islands. They packed their bags and they jumped onto Charizard's back to fly to the airport, with their relatives, friends to see them off.

When they got to the airport, Rebecca was already there to send them on their way with her private plane to take them to her summer home in the Orange Islands that she let them stay at.

"Well you two, I hope you have a lovely honeymoon and I hope you have lots of _fun _together," she smirked as both of them blushed.

They both shouted, "Rebecca!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But still, enjoy yourselves." Rebecca said as she waved them off to climb up the steps and into the plane.

It didn't take that long to get there and they were greeted by a butler who took care of the house who led them to their room. Then they unpacked in the master suite of the house and they both got ready for bed. Pikachu and Glaceon had left the room to explore the house because they weren't tired yet and to let their trainers have their alone time.

When Ash was getting comfortable and he had closed his eyes, he felt May's lips on his cheek and they traveled to the side to nibble his ear. Now he was enjoying this but he had to make sure that it was what she wanted. So he flipped them over to where he was on top and stared intensely into May's eyes before he trailed kisses from her forehead, her cheeks until he was sucking on her neck.

He pulled away from her neck and whispered, "Is this what you want, May? Tell me what you want me to do."

May wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. She brought him closer to where her lips were barely a millimeter away from his lips and then she whispered, "Take me, Ash."

Then they closed the gap between them and then they had the most wonderful night of their lives.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this little oneshot and I hope you guys don't think it was too short. Please feel free to leave a review and thank you all for reading.**


End file.
